The Box in the Warrior
by FarGate Who
Summary: A Poem about the events of Bad Wolf and Parting of the Ways. TARDIS POV Bad Wolf POV
1. Default Chapter

**This is just something I worked on in English and felt like putting on FanFiction. A Poem about what the TARDIS went through at the end of Season 1, and an explanation. Was submitted for 2A English Lit.**


	2. The Box in the Warrior

**The Box in the Warrior **

Falling!

Always falling; through the Blue

So lonely, He's not here

Just the Little Girl, so far from Home

Is She really the Valiant Warrior?

Still...

I am still, abandoned by my Thief

Left to gather dust, will She return?

Open-

That's all I need to do

Open the Heart, and save Him

But what of Her?

Rising!

We are rising! We are returning! Through the Red!

We are so small, bigger on the inside

Where the Heart now lives. Time is our servant

And the False God will fall

Dying...

She is fading, the Heart is too much

Even now she is loosing, a mistake-

She gives life, and gives, and gives...

'Till the sky's open, and the Face falls

Gone-

She is safe, and She is the Warrior

But He is gone, the trauma too much

A new Man takes his place, who I will grow to love

But not now, now He is quiet, asleep...

On Christmas Day

While the Warrior steps forth

To defend Their world.

Motto Bene! Allons-y!

**- FarGate Who**


	3. Poem Explanation

2

The Box in the Warrior has seven verses, each verse pertaining to a part of the first season finale of the revives series of Doctor Who.

**Falling!**

**Always falling; through the Blue**

**So lonely, He's not here**

**Just the Little Girl, so far from Home**

**Is She really the Valiant Warrior?**

The first stanza is from the view of the TARDIS as she is sent back to Rose's time. The TARDIS uses 'falling' and 'blue' as metaphors for travel through the Time Vortex, and denotes important things with a capitol letter to start: 'Blue', 'He', 'Little Girl', 'Home', 'She', 'Valiant Warrior'

**Still...**

**I am still, abandoned by my Thief**

**Left to gather dust, will She return?**

**Open-**

**That's all I need to do**

**Open the Heart, and save Him**

**But what of Her?**

The second and third stanzas take place as the TARDIS waits to see if Rose (She) will return. the second stanza is short, because there is little happening to the TARDIS at that point.

But the third Stanza takes place as Rose returns, and tries to take the TARDIS back to the Doctor, it shows the TARDIS's reluctance to endanger Rose.

**Rising!**

**We are rising! We are returning! Through the Red!**

**We are so small! Bigger on the inside!**

**Where the Heart now lives! Time is our servant!**

**And the False God will fall!**

The fourth stanza takes place during the time where rose and the TARDIS are combined as the Bad Wolf. It shows a differ style of writing, with plurals used for self description (we, our) and each statement is short, and ending as an exclamation, the duality of the TARDIS's thoughts is (ironically) gone with the merge.

**Dying...**

**She is fading, the Heart is too much**

**Even now she is loosing, a mistake-**

**She gives life, and gives, and gives...**

**'Till the sky's open, and the Face falls**

The fifth stanza returns to the TARDIS's point of view once more, as Rose begins to die from the merge, the two of them separating, the TARDIS mentions a mistake she are, bringing someone back to life.

**Gone-**

**She is safe, and She is the Warrior**

**But He is gone, the trauma too much**

**A new Man takes his place, who I will grow to love**

**But not now, now He is quiet, asleep...**

**On Christmas Day**

**While the Warrior steps forth**

**To defend Their world.**

**Motto Bene! Allons-y!**

The last two stanzas refer to the events after Rose has the TARDIS removed completely from her, the Doctors regeneration is mentioned, and then a brief mention of Rose stepping forward to protect the Earth from the Sycorax.

Each stanza (bar the last one) begins with a single, basic statement, that sums up the events of that stanza: Falling, Still, Gone, Dying, Open, Rising. This is symbolic of the condensing the TARDIS must do to convey its opinion, because the omniscient nature of the TARDIS is to much for any other mind to understand.

**The final line of the poem is:**

_**Motto Bene! Allons-y!**_

**"Motto Bene!" is Italian for "very well!"**

**"Allons-y!" is French for "lets go!"**

The translation, as such, is the TARDIS saying to Rose "Very well, let's go save the world" again, simplified to symbolize the condensing the TARDIS does.

**- FarGate Who**

2 of 2


End file.
